


Buildings with Zombie Apocalypse Capabilities

by tigriswolf



Series: written for school [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gore, Poetry, Zombie Apocalypse, hypotheticals, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: Every time I enter a building I analyze itszombie apocalypse capabilities.I am perpetually disappointed.





	Buildings with Zombie Apocalypse Capabilities

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 9, 2017

Ever since last summer,  
when I watched three seasons of  
The Walking Dead  
as research for a story,  
every time I enter a building I analyze its  
zombie apocalypse capabilities.  
I am perpetually disappointed.

For example, my former apartment:  
One external door, somewhat flimsy;  
massive windows to provide easy access;  
four internal doors, exceedingly flimsy;  
more windows that were blocked by furniture—  
Failing grade, for sure.  
My plan, just in case:  
Make it to the second floor,  
because in The Walking Dead,  
at least, zombies can’t climb stairs.  
Of course, once I’m up there,  
there’s nowhere to go.  
Hopefully, one of the tenants up there  
has enough food and water to outlast the dead.

My parents’ house:  
Prospects aren’t much better.  
Thankfully, in The Walking Dead,  
the zombies are somewhat brainless.

(An aside:  
Why are zombies hungry?  
Aren’t they dead?  
Where does the stuff they eat go?  
Once they’re full, do they explode?  
If their systems don’t work  
—Because THEY ARE DEAD—  
what the fuck is telling them they’re hungry?  
End aside.)

(Another aside:  
Don’t get me started on vampires.)

Where I work:  
Prospects slightly better.  
The main lobby has glass doors,  
so that’s bad, but the hall I’m on  
has one heavy door that opens outward  
and each room has sturdy walls and doors.  
Once we close and lock the external door,  
we should be good—  
If we have supplies, of course.  
There’s another door that leads outside;  
it also opens outward and is heavy as fuck  
but if we can make it there,  
there’s cars just beyond.  
Without adrenaline and tools,  
the windows aren’t good for escape,  
but we could probably go up through the ceiling.

All of this is hypothetical of course.  
I’ve put entirely too much thought into it.  
Besides, if the zombie apocalypse comes, I won’t last long.  
Without the internet? I shudder at the thought.


End file.
